


Bratty Beta Show

by mjnkrypt16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta IM, Beta Im Changkyun, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Lee Hoseok, Omega Wonho, Threesome - M/M/M, bun wonho, pup changkyun, theres an ikea table involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnkrypt16/pseuds/mjnkrypt16
Summary: Hoseok just wanted to watch the new Grinch movie, he can't help that Kihyun's lap is the perfect pillow. Changkyun needs attention sometimes too, he just likes to make a show (and mess) out of it. Kihyun regrets a furniture purchase.





	Bratty Beta Show

It started with Kihyun needing a roommate and Hoseok taking the offer. With the stress of moving Kihyun forgot to take the ad out of the school paper and felt bad for turning away a homeless Changkyun who showed up months later. Plus splitting rent three ways was cheaper than splitting it in half. Now, two years later they’re three people that can’t live without the others. 

They aren’t really a pack. They have all the bare minimum makings of one - an alpha, beta and an omega, but they all prefer to live their lives without labels. It keeps things simple. It’s never odd to share physical affection among the three. They all have their own ways, but affection is shown nonetheless. 

Kihyun’s affection always came on bad days when one of the other’s need to be cared for, like when Changkyun stays hyper focused on his music and comes out of his room with a headache that needs a cold compress and Advil, or when Hoseok pulls a muscle that needs to be rubbed out with heat cream. Changkyun’s affection is the most hidden. In passing he’ll hug his hyungs, or hold their hands at the mall, but he immediately stops when it gets pointed out. Hoseok’s affection was the easiest to spot. He constantly craves attention, hugs, hand holding, even kissing. Not to mention his biological omega demand for affection. 

Tonight though he was extra needy - not in heat needy, but still needy; demanding Kihyun sit on the sofa with him and watch the new Grinch movie even though Christmas was months away. Weak to Hoseok’s pout and puppy dog eyes, of course Kihyun found himself sitting on the sofa with an asleep Hoseok using his lap as pillow as an awkward christmas movie played on the tv. Glancing at the clock he knew it wouldn’t be long before Changkyun crawled his way out of his room in search of food, and here Kihyun was trapped by a sleeping Hoseok with nothing prepared for dinner. But a few more minutes couldn’t hurt; the movie was almost over anyway.

What was supposed to be five more minutes turned into fifteen more minutes and Changkyun came shuffling down the hall in search of his regularly scheduled meal. He was disappointed to not be greeted by the smell of food and even more disappointed to be greeted with the sight of his roommates on the couch without him. His disappointment plummeted when he saw a christmas movie playing- in the middle of September.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking.” Changkyun’s deep voice was scratchy with neglect. He’d been in his room all day not speaking to anyone. 

“Pup, I’ll make dinner in a minute just let me-” Kihyun was cut off with a snort from the youngest. “You don’t have the guts to move him hyung.” Kihyun huffed in defeat, “Just look at him…”

Changkyun did look at Hoseok, then back at Kihyun and then back down to Hoseok. “You’ve looked at him enough. It’s my turn.” Kihyun watched Changkyun in confusion as the younger walked over to the Ikea coffee table in the middle of the living room and promptly took a seat atop of it. Changkyun pulled off his hoodie to reveal his bare torso underneath. “It’s my turn to be looked at alpha.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the shirtless beta in front of him, Changkyun was in one of his  _ moods _ again and Kihyun knew it was all downhill from here. “Pup, I told you I’d take care of you in a moment. Let me put Seok to bed.” Changkyun scoffed. “Leave him.”

“Excuse me?” Kihyun raised his brows as he stared at the beta down. “I said leave him. He's a heavy sleeper. He won’t wake up.” Changkyun pushed his grey sweatpants dangerously low. Kihyun followed his dark happy trail down to his already slightly hard cock. He was freeballing again. 

“I didn’t know you had an exhibition kink, Pup.” Kihyun smirked at the light pink dusting on the Beta’s cheeks. Changkyun played off the remark by lifting his hips and slipping his sweatpants off, letting them pool at his ankles before kicking them off not-so-gracefully. Kihyun watched as the beta spread his legs showing of his semi-hard cock. For as messy as Changkyun’s hair always looked he stayed neatly groomed. 

Kihyun could feel himself grow hard as he watched the beta begin to stroke himself lazily. He hoped and prayed to anyone that would listen that his hard on wasn’t poking Hoseok in the temple. The alpha watched as Changkyun worked himself up to full hardness, alternating between fast and slow strokes, paying close attention to his tip. It wasn’t long before Changkyun was panting in between quiet whimpers as he leaked precum onto his hand. The urge for Kihyun to get up and help the beta was strong, but that would mean disturbing Hoseok and removing the pleasant weight in his lap. Even though the tent in his pants was straining he stayed seated and watched as the bratty beta continued his show. 

Changkyun pulled one leg up and planted his foot on the table as he stroked himself, exposing his plugged hole to the alpha. “Oh really, Pup?” Kihyun looked at Changkyun amused. Changkyun just smirked as he pulled the plug out slowly, allowing the excess amount of lube he used prepping himself to come dribbling out onto the table. Kihyun repressed the discomfort at the mess and instead focused on the fact that Changkyun had now replaced the empty space inside of him with four of his fingers. He shifted under the weight of Hoseok’s head as he watched the beta finger himself, a mess of lube running down Changkyun’s hand and creating a small puddle under his butt. Not being able to take it any longer Kihyun slipped out from underneath Hoseok, seamlessly slipping a couch pillow under his head for support.

“You’re always so messy Pup.” Kihyun all but growled as he kneeled between the beta’s legs. Now with his face level to Changkyun’s core Kihyun’s nose was flooded with his scent; sage, seasalt and black coffee. He wasted little time in getting his hands on the beta, rubbing Changkyun’s soft thighs and abdomen. Kihyun scooped up some of the lube on the table before gripping Changkyun’s member and stroking it slowly. At the feeling of a hand that wasn’t his own stroking his member Changkyun let out a deep moan. Kihyun continued to stroke Changkyun, occasionally nipping at his inner thighs when the beta got too loud for his liking.

At some point during the love bite ridden hand job Hoseok had woken up, but hadn’t let the other two know. Instead he just watched, sliding a hand into his own sweat pants and stroking his own cock. The other two hadn’t even noticed that he’d woken up until he let out a high pitched whine. Changkyun froze in place with wide eyes as Kihyun slowly turned to look back at Hoseok who was also frozen with wide eyes. “So you’re awake now Bun?” Kihyun cooed softly as he watched Hoseok squirm under their stare. “Why don’t you sit next to Kyun?” Naturally Changkyun watched Hoseok sand with eager eyes. “Are you sure it’ll hold us both?” Hoseok questioned even though he was slipping out of his sweatpants already. Another freeballer.

“It’s held us before.” Kihyun chuckled and motioned for Hoseok to sit next to Changkyun. Once he sat down Kihyun arranged the beta and the omega so he access to both of their members easily. One of Changkyun’s legs was draped over one of Hoseok’s, both of their legs spread as wide as possible without pushing the other off. Kihyun was now inbetween Hoseok’s legs, still with a firm grip on Changkyun’s cock, stroking it slowly. He let out a quiet chuckle as he left a strategic hickey on Hoseok’s inner thigh. “I might as well have two omega’s in front of me with how messy this table is.” Changkyun growled in annoyance as he nipped at Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hyung please, I’m dying over here.”

Kihyun looked up at him as he licked a stripe up the underside of Hoseok’s cock. “You started this, Pup.” Hoseok nuzzled Changkyun’s neck to stifle another growl. He peppered the beta’s neck with soft kisses earning him another deep moan. Once it was obvious there wasn’t going to be anymore complaining Kihyun took Hoseok’s tip in his mouth and sucked harshly. Hoseok let out a sharp moan against Changkyun’s neck, sending shivers down his body. 

Kihyun kept a steady pace at bobbing his head around Hoseok’s member and stroking Changkyun and before long the beta was squirming. “Hyung, I’m close. Like really close.” Kihyun’s grip only tightened as he stroked him faster. After only a few more strokes Changkyun tilted his head back and let out a loud moan along with his release. Hoseok took the opportunity to attack Changkyun’s adam's apple with nips and kisses but was interrupted when Kihyun pushed his cum covered finger inside of his slicked hole. The sudden pressure sent him over the edge and he spilled into Kihyun’s waiting mouth with another high pitched moan. Once he was sure he swallowed everything he pulled away from Hoseok, bringing his fingers with him. 

Both Hoseok and Changkyun sat there panting for a few seconds before anyone spoke. “Hyung. Couch. Sit.” Changkyun motioned from Kihyun to the couch. With the straining in his pants becoming painfully glaringly obvious now that he wasn’t busy, Kihyun was not about to argue. He pulled himself up to his feet, knees sore from sitting on them too long, and sat back on the couch. Changkyun all but dragged Hoseok off of the soiled table and crawled to Kihyun. They both somehow managed to fit between Kihyun’s legs before Hoseok began to undo his pants. 

“How the tables have turned.” Kihyun mumbled as he ran a hand through Changkyun’s messy hair. “We’re gonna have to turn that table into the trash after this, ‘cause I ain’t cleaning it,” Changkyun scoffed as Kihyun bit back a snort and Hoseok let out a string of giggles. 

Once Kihyun’s pants were undone he lifted his hips so the others could pull them off. Changkyun spit in his hand before gripping his member and stroked his base slowly as Hoseok leaned in and lapped at his tip. Hoseok took Kihyun’s tip in his mouth as Changkyun rubbed his sac and stroked his base with steady motions. Kihyun moaned and let himself fall back against the couch, fully at the other two’s disposal. Due to the neglect of his own member it didn’t take long for him to reach his peak. Changkyun and Hoseok could tell he was close because of the high song-like moans coming from the alpha as he praised them.

“I’m so close you two,” Kihyun said as he ran a hand through Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok pulled off the tip of Kihyun’s cock with a soft ‘pop’ and held his mouth open, “Give it to us then.” Changkyun continued to massage Kihyun’s sac and held his own mouth open, waiting for Kihyun’s release. When he did release it came unaimed and with a loud moan, making a mess on both Hoseok and Changkyun’s faces. 

Hoseok let out another string of giggles as he wiped Kihyun’s cum from his face and licked his fingers clean. Changkyun followed suit before placing soothing kisses along Kihyun’s leg. “That was the messies you’ve ever been hyung.” Kihyun scoffed and looked down at the beta through lidded eyes, “ _ You _ started this mess, remember Pup?”

“Speaking of mess… Who is gonna clean  _ that _ up?” Hoseok nodded toward the sticky Ikea table before laying his head on Kihyun’s thigh. Changkyun huffed before slumping against the couch. “I already said I wasn’t going to,” he looked up at Kihyun expectantly. Kihyun sighed loudly and closed his eyes, “I should have never bought that damn table.'

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjnkrypt16)


End file.
